theroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Mallow
Mallow Mallow is one of the main characters of The Roleplay and is the boyfriend of Tear Grant. He is the heir of the rightful throne of his people. He is the Mallow from Super Mario RPG but like Geno has many liberties taken with him and is shown in the modern Roleplay as the stereotypical smart guy with a big heart. Appearance Mallow much like Geno is usually seen in a human form but what that form actually looks like has been a mystery in the texts of the Roleplay. Mallow is a borderline overweight man of slightly below average height. Even though he is shorter and pudgier he is considered to be somewhat handsome and doesn't look lazy. He has green eyes and brown hair with a tiny streak of pink in it. He also has a cowlick that points his hair towards the front up. Mallow in times of peace is usually found wearing work boots, jeans, and button up light blue shirts. He has a closet entirely filled with these things. Personality Mallow's main striking personality trait is that he is very smart. Mallow in his past spent many years studying and has advanced the human race exponentially. He is easily the smartest out of the main gang. Although Mallow is very smart and very wealthy because of it he does not flaunt his wealth and is very humble. Mallow is a very caring and kind man and does not want to fight unless its a friendly spar to test his own limits. Mallow will fight to protect the one he loves. Mallow likes food a lot, especially Tear's home cooking and baked goods. Power Mallow does not fight with pure strength and is more of a strategist. Mallow physically is not that strong or agile but is a powerful mage that make his attacks cut to the bone. Mallow is a weather mage and can use attacks based on that but he prefers electric attacks and making Tornados. Mallow also has a technique that seals an enemy's soul in a container called Mafuba. Examples of Intellect Besides Mallow's Technique he has also had many great feats of intelligence * Put an entire moon sized space station he made in Space (Mallow Ark) * Put Trees on the ARK * Made Robots that are able to hold up with humans in combat * Made weapons that could kill the main crew * Created the Ultimate Warrior (Aqua) out of his friends genetics (Future Mallow only) * Contained a Black Hole for later use * Made Dragon Slayers not feel carsick. Relationships with others Geno and Ike Ike and Geno are Mallow's closest friends and are like family to him. Mallow and Geno come from the same game and have been friends for life. Ike and Mallow are also very close friends and would die for each other. All 3 of them are part of the original 6 heroes of the Roleplay. Mallow also pays for the expenses of all his main friends and some others too. Tear Mallow and Tear have a great relationship. Mallow is out of the main guys the one to show the most love for his girlfriend. Early in the Roleplay they were even planning to get married though it fell through but not for lack of love. Mallow himself has said that he doesn't know how he landed Tear and how he lucky is to have her. Rock Mallow and Rock have in interesting friendship. They were very good friends whilst Rock was dating Snow but after that Rock became a different person, one that only had negative emotions. Mallow still feels responsible for Rock since the only other person capable of upgrading and maintaining his mechanical parts, Rock's creator, is dead. Rock does still like Mallow more than the rest of the main gang. Trivia * Mallow has trouble tanning so he's always pale. * Mallow pays for all of his friends expenses * Mallow drives a special car he made called the Mallow Inc. Executive which can also fly. * In relation when Mallow gets mad his skin goes grey like a cloud. * Mallow is the richest man in the world * Although he has done more for society than most people, people still dislike Mallow because he has powers like the rest of the main group. * Mallow does not have an elevated state of power like Geno, Ike, Snow, Etc. ** Ironically he indirectly caused Geno's transformation into Potential Unleashed by creating the Black Hole Bomb which made Geno go beyond his limits. * Mallow's favorite food is extra crispy Fried Chicken and his favorite beverage is Grape Soda. * Mallow has a contingency plan for most high power people in case they go rogue. ** Fun Fact: The Mafuba was actually made by Future Mallow to contain Future Dark Christian * Mallow has a copy of The RolePlay.